


【柚天】天使

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊突然的灵感，非常自我流，但是鉴于我已经困的睁不开眼了，所以我准备先发出来再睡。＊现实背景，时间线现在。＊不准上升。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【柚天】天使

因为人间自苦，所以天使降临。

（一）

Spend all your time waiting

耗尽你全部精力孤苦寻觅

for that second chance

只为了一次天使重现的机遇

for a break that would make it okay

静静的等待突破

There's always one reason

但为什么总有一些原因

to feel not good enough

要让我再次感受遗憾

and it's hard at the end of the day

临近午夜总是那么悲凉

——《Angel》

四大洲终于落幕。

羽生闲下来的时候终于有空回忆自己的心情。

那时他正在后台通过实时转播看到从冰上下来坐在等分区的博洋，开心的为他鼓掌。那时候他真的以为，能够站在自己身边登上领奖台的会是他——即便是空掉了两个跳跃，他的发挥完整，单凭4lz和4T也应该可以压过他的后辈yuma。

可是他就如同无法估计自己的得分一样，也没有办法估计博洋的得分。

前一秒他还在和俊焕开心的聊天，下一秒现实的巴掌就打到了他的脸上。

英语播报的分数还没来得及在他头脑中形成数字，明晃晃的国旗便被显示了出来，他在那一瞬间便有些愣住了。

他不知道一直随时跟拍的摄像机有没有记录到自己那一瞬间的变脸，即便是他后来掩饰的很好，恐怕也会被人看出来吧。

后来他在那里等到了金博洋，一个已经换好了鞋子，安静乖巧地坐在一旁的金博洋。

他没忍住，向左边挪了挪。

看似不着痕迹，实际意图明显。

即便他右手边的那个年轻人和他同籍，但是他依旧想安慰一下自己身边这个看起来笑的很开心，可实际上心底一定会好难过的人。

羽生记得每一次见到他的时候，他都是在笑着。暖洋洋的，像个小太阳。

从15年开始，他的那一跳在惊艳世人的同时也惊艳了他，这个人带着他梦里的跳跃轻飘飘地落在自己面前，告诉他，这是人类可以做到的。

如果不是他，可能自己不会去这样拼命研究四周跳吧。他当然知道四周跳的繁盛时代早晚会来临，只是没想到，他可以这样完整地见到，并且亲身经历，与之走过最难忘的这段冰上的辉煌岁月。

他从来都不否认金博洋在四周跳时代的推动作用，正是因为有这样的突破，才让男子单人滑甚至到现在的女子单人滑，都优秀的选手在向四周跳努力。

同样，他的4A也是。

只是如今这样的评分规则下，优秀的高级四周跳居然比不过一个普通的4T。

他不知道该用什么语言来形容现在的心情。

Jason出分之后，身边的那个人和他们告别后便转身离开。

“拉住他！”

羽生那一刻也许是被心头突然翻涌的想法冲昏了头脑，他踩着冰鞋在后面匆匆地追了出去。

“Boyang……”

大概是听到身后带出来的动静，前面的红衣青年停下了脚步，刚转过身，就被追上来的人抱了个满怀。

“Good job.”

羽生赛后干涩的喉咙里只能挤出这一句，他本想再安慰他些什么，可是看他的笑容，仿佛是这个人在安慰自己一样。

他想说的太多，想和他说你的节目很好，说你这次比赛的表演很棒，说你的跳跃依旧能带给我惊喜，还想说……

我很喜欢。

可是周围的人太多，身后的摄像机冰冷无情地记录他的一举一动，他什么都不能说，也不可以说。

怀里的温热也许只持续了一秒钟，匆忙分开的彼此似乎还有些语塞。

他突然觉得这个场景似曾相识，18年的平昌时，他好像也是这样转身先离开的。

两年的时光已经匆匆走过，他们之间好像什么都变了，又好像，什么都没有改变。

“Hanyu？”

跟过来的工作人员打断了他目送金博洋的沉思，他知道自己马上要参加颁奖和赛后采访，而且表演滑马上就要开始，他要去做自己应该做的事情了。

表演滑再见。

我期待一场天使的降临。

因为，你是。

（二）

I need some distraction

我需要一些慰藉

oh beautiful release

哦,就像天使般的美丽

memory seeps from my veins

记忆从我的心底缓缓流溢

let me be empty and weightless and maybe

那或许就是空虚孤寂或许是我乏力无劲

I'll find some peace tonight

今晚我才能找到一些宁静

缓缓流淌而来的音乐让人觉得沉静，金博洋的表演滑出场太早，羽生差一点赶不及。

昏暗的冰场与正常比赛时的灯光有极大的区别，一束追光打在那白衣身上，让他有那样一瞬间觉得，天使真的降临在人间。

从来都是俏皮可爱风格的金博洋第一次演绎这种温柔缠绵的曲子，让他对这个人又拥有了重新的定义。

这不是他第一次看到他在冰上滑这曲《Angel》，只是在总决赛的时候他也是这样一袭白衣，身后从薄纱中透出来的翅膀生动的仿佛振翅欲飞。

每一次见到，都有不同的感觉。

这次的天使，比以往的更加缠绵，他仿佛在倾诉人间的苦难与落寞，又好像在困境里挣扎。他向着光，向着远方奔走，纵然身陷泥藻，似乎也在追求着遥远的光明。

他在他的眼中看到了坚定的追寻。

星河万千，唯有眼底那一抹深情如渊。

羽生见到他有些跟不上后半段的音乐却又在努力调整动作的样子，莫名有一些心疼。

时间还是太赶了。

刚刚比完赛，几乎没有休息就换了衣服在第三位出场，所以体力上应该有些不足。

可当他看到结束动作后虽然喘息着，但又迅速地笑开的样子，心头暖洋洋的。

博洋就有这样治愈人的魔力。

因为是天使啊。

（三）

in the arms of an angel

倚傍在天使的肩膀上

fly away from here

从这里飞向天际

from this dark cold hotel room

远离黑暗冷寂的房间

and the endlessness that you fear

和你惧怕的一切

you are pulled from the wreckage

你从绝望中挣脱

of your silent reverie

留下寂静的幻想

他滑过来的时候羽生只来得及注视他。

偷偷做着蜘蛛吐丝动作的小天使仿佛回到了当年的青涩时光，羽生愣愣的，甚至忘了回应他一个相同的手势。

那一年的小蜘蛛仿佛在他心头缚上了网，可爱，活泼，充满活力这种词语充斥着他的周围，就连网络上大片的网友都觉得博洋的八重齿是世界第一可爱。

是呢，这么可爱的人是我的迷弟哦～

每每当羽生看到推特上各种想要摸摸博洋的那种言论的时候，他的心头总要反驳一下，久而久之，他总是有一种好多人都在觊觎他这个小迷弟的感觉。

这么可爱的大男孩如今又能开心的站在他身旁了。

回想起上个赛季的纷繁杂乱，羽生也是心头不快。

明明有机会和他一起训练，和他一同研究跳跃，可是终究是一场空。直到他在几个月后再见到这个人的时候，才发现他居然消瘦到那种程度。

这其中的心酸他十分清楚，但是他的处境和他并不相同，博洋就算是再乐观坚强，在这种身不由己的事情上，他也根本无力改变任何结果。

幸运的是，他在后半赛季终于又看到状态回归的金博洋，这让他很开心。

在那些面对困难与伤病的时候，他也同他一样。坚强地熬了过来。

他说过，“我们都知道应该怎样去面对。”

是的，他也是这样觉得。

有些默契自然不必言说。

（四）

you're in the arms of the angel

你在天使的肩膀上

may you find some comfort here

或许你能在这里将心抚平

博洋的掌心很温暖。

谢幕时，他与他交握的手掌传递着彼此的温度。

羽生是第一次被他这样拉着向前冲出去，在他惊讶了一瞬间之后，看着他奋力奔跑的身影开心地笑了起来，仿佛这样紧握的手不松开就会被他一直拉着。

冰面的距离太短，他不得不在到达终点和观众谢幕的时候松开那个温暖又有力的手掌。

他不知道自己什么时候变成了这样不知足的人，那种发自内心的渴求几乎就要淹没他。

他想拉着这个人逃离万千人的注视，想要告诉他，他相信他可以越来越好，他更想让他清楚地知道，自己心头的惴惴不安究竟是因为谁的靠近。

如果能和他一起回去就好了。

羽生想着，那样，他就不必像现在这样担忧拘谨，也许两个人还可以更近一步。

表演滑结束后，匆忙的晚宴作为大家集体见面合照的重头戏终于开幕。

当他们两个人拍下第一张合照的时候，羽生许了一个愿望。

如今，他想，他的愿望也许要实现了。

因为天使，即将降临他的身旁。

——END——


End file.
